Russell Crowe
thumb|Russell Crowe. Russell Crowe est un acteur et producteur néo-zélandais, né le 7 avril 1964 à Wellington. Biographie Russell Crowe est né à Wellington le 7 avril 1964. Il a 4 ans lorsque sa famille emménage en Australie. Il devient alors une star de la télévision australienne de part la série Spyforce. Il va alors en Amérique et commence une immense carrière avec L.A. Confidential. Il enchaîne de grands films, et grâce à Mel Gibson, il joue dans Gladiator de Ridley Scott. Il remporte alors un Oscar. Depuis il est l'acteur fétiche de Ridley Scott et il joue dans des films tels que Man of Steel, ou encore Révelation. Il a donc joué avec les plus grands (Darren Aronofsky, Michael Mann, Sam Raimi ou encore Ron Howard...). Russell Crowe a plus récemment interprété Noé, un peplum biblique. Il a entretenu une liaison avec Meg Ryan, mais s'est marié de 2003 à 2012 avec la chanteuse Danielle Spencer avec qui il a eu Charles et Tennyson Crowe. Galerie Gladiator poster 1.jpg gladiator 2.jpg gladiator 3.jpg Gladiator 4.jpg Gladiator 5.jpg Gladiator 6.jpg gladiator 10.jpg gladiator poster 2.jpg Gladiator.jpg Russell_crowe_gladiator.jpg master_and_commander.jpg master-and-commander russell crowe.jpg Master and commander 4.jpg Master and commander 5.jpg Master and commander 6.jpg Master and commander 7.jpg masterandcommander 3.jpg Master-and-Commander8.png Russell_Crowe_Master_and_commander.jpg Un-homme-d-exception.jpg Homme_d'exception_2.jpg Filmographie * 1990 : Prisoners of the Sun de Stephen Wallace * 1990 : The Crossing de George Ogilvie * 1991 : Proof de Jocelyn Moorhouse * 1992 : Spotswood de Mark Joffe * 1992 : Romper Stomper de Geoffrey Wright * 1993 : Hammers Over the Anvil de Ann Turner * 1993 : Un Temps pour aimer (For the moment) de Aaron Kim Johnston * 1993 : Love in Limbo de David Elfick * 1993 : L'Étalon d'argent (The Silver Brumby) de John Tatoulis * 1994 : The Sum of Us de Geoff Burton et Kevin Dowling * 1995 : Mort ou vif (The Quick and the Dead) de Sam Raimi * 1995 : FBI, un homme à abattre (No Way Back) de Frank A. Cappello * 1995 : Programmé pour tuer (Virtuosity) de Brett Leonard * 1995 : Miss Shumway jette un sort (Rough Magic) de Clare Peploe * 1997 : L.A. Confidential de Curtis Hanson * 1997 : Heaven's Burning de Craig Lahiff * 1997 : Breaking Up (en) de Robert Greenwald * 1999 : Mystery, Alaska de Jay Roach * 1999 : Révélations (The Insider) de Michael Mann * 2000 : Gladiator de Ridley Scott : Maximus Decimus Meridius * 2000 : L'Échange (Proof of life) de Taylor Hackford : Terry Thorne * 2001 : Un homme d'exception (A Beautiful Mind) de Ron Howard : John Forbes Nash Jr. * 2003 : Master and Commander : De l'autre côté du monde (Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World) de Peter Weir : Capitaine Jack Aubrey * 2005 : De l'ombre à la lumière (Cinderella Man) de Ron Howard : Jim Braddock * 2006 : Une grande année (A Good Year) de Ridley Scott : Max Skinner * 2007 : 3h 10 pour Yuma (3:10 to Yuma) de James Mangold : Ben Wade * 2007 : American Gangster de Ridley Scott : Inspecteur Richie Roberts * 2008 : Mensonges d'État (Body of Lies) de Ridley Scott : Ed Hoffman * 2009 : Jeux de pouvoir (State of play) de Kevin Macdonald : Cal McAffrey * 2009 : Traqués (Tenderness) de John Polson : Lieutenant Cristofuoro * 2010 : Robin des Bois de Ridley Scott : Robin des Bois * 2010 : Les Trois Prochains Jours ( The Next Three Days ) de Paul Haggis : John Brennan * 2012 : L'Homme aux poings de fer (The Man with the Iron Fists) de RZA : Jack Knife * 2012 : Les Misérables de Tom Hooper : inspecteur Javert * 2013 : Man of Steel de Zack Snyder : Jor-El * 2013 : Broken City d'Allen Hughes : Nicholas Hostetler * 2014 : Un amour d'hiver (Winter's Tale) d'Akiva Goldsman : Pearly Soames * 2014 : Noé (Noah) de Darren Aronofsky : Noé * 2015 : La Promesse d'une vie (The Water Diviner) de lui-même : Connor * 2015 : Fathers and Daughters de Gabriele Muccino : Jake Davis * 2016 : The Nice Guys de Shane Black : Jackson Healy * 2017 : La Momie (The Mummy) d'Alex Kurtzman : Dr. Henry Jekyll Catégorie:Acteur Catégorie:Acteur néo-zélandais Catégorie:Acteur vivant Catégorie:Personnalité Catégorie:Personnalité néo-zélandaise Catégorie:Personnes travaillant dans le Cinéma